delisrealworldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Real World: Boston
is the ninth season of the reality show created by Swedish television producer Delilah Olofsson. It featured seven strangers living together in a brownstone in Boston, Massachusetts. It is the second season to take place in one of the Northeastern states and the first season to not feature eight housemates. Residence The cast lived in a two-story brownstone apartment in Boston, Massachusetts. The house included three bedrooms, two containing two beds and one with three beds. It also included three bathrooms, a kitchen, a dining area, a living area, an indoor and outdoor bar, a pool table, an outdoor pool, a hot tub, and a spa. Assignment This marks the first season where there was no assignment or jobs given to the cast. In episode eight, Drew, Eddie, and Harry did get jobs as nude models, though. Cast The cast featured eight strangers from across the country. Episodes After filming Reunion The Real World: Boston Reunion ''was hosted by Anastasiya Misyakov and held in New York, New York. It featured the entire cast as they spoke about their lives after filming. Anya revealed that she has moved back to Minneapolis and is still living with her parents, despite having high hopes of being able to live on her own very soon. She is still working as an artist and stated that appearing on the show gave her many more career opportunities and was able to travel to countries such as Germany, the United Kingdom, and Russia to showcase her work. Bianca stated that originally she moved back to Miami after filming ended but soon moved permanently to Boston to be closer to Eleanor who she stated she's in a committed relationship with. She's currently working as an accountant in the Boston area and living with Eleanor. Drew revealed that after filming he returned to Grand Rapids and began dating Heather once again for a brief period of time before she cheated on him and he ended the relationship. According to the two of them, they're still friends though. He currently is dating a girl named Emma and is working as a personal trainer to help support his little siblings. Eddie stated that he returned to Seattle where he lives with his now-wife Julie. He stated that the major reason he declined Heather's advances was because he was engaged at the time, something he never mentioned in the house due to his fiancée's wishes. He is still working as a prosecutor. Harry revealed that he has returned to New York City and is currently living in Greenwich Village where he lives with his girlfriend and sister of Heather, Hollie. He states that he sees Heather frequently due to living so close to each other and his relationship with Hollie, and considers her his closest friend from the show despite not interacting much during the season. He has formed a deathcore band called Hollie's Ashes, after his girlfriend, who are currently searching for a record label. Heather has returned to New York City and began speaking to her family once again after filming for the first time in six years. She has been signed to a New York-based modeling agency and considers Harry her closest friend from the show. She states that there are no hard feelings between her and Kira anymore. She revealed that after getting back together with Drew, she cheated on him with an ex-flame and that she was stupid to do it but wasn't surprised by his decision to end the relationship. Kira revealed that she briefly returned to Los Angeles after filming but flew out to Moldova soon after due to her grandmother's worsening condition. Three months later she passed away. Currently, she's staying in Moldova with family members and attempting to sell her grandmother's house. She's not sure whether she'll stay in Los Angeles or move to either Moldova or Romania permanently after. Kira also states that she has both forgiven and apologized to Heather for their antics on the show and now consider each other friends. It was universally decided by the cast that this is the first season they've witnessed where everyone ended up getting along after the show and that they're all still actively a part of each other's lives. It was also mentioned that the whole cast came to Moldova for Kira's grandmother's funeral. Unseen footage from the show was shown in addition to the cast answering questions from viewers. The Challenge :Challenge in '''bold' indicates that the contestant was a finalist on The Challenge. Category:Seasons Category:The Real World: Boston Category:The Real World Seasons